gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The Caribbean Christmas Party
This "Party" will be held almost every night in December, leading up to Christmas, a party will be tried to be held on as many servers as possible. On Christmas day and ends December 26 at Midnight, we ask Pirates, EITC and anything else to stop fighting for only 7 days. CHIRSTMAS IS OVER NOW WE CAN GET BACK TO the EITC WAR!:)(not trying to be rude) MERRY CHRISTMAS TO EVERYONE! Hosts If you would like to host a party on a server please put yer name here- 1743(2010) Hosts *Duchess of Anemosis(abassa) Cancelled due to not having enough time to host. *Captain Jim Logan(abassaPRIMARY host) *Charles Swordeagle(Abassa Assistant Host)(YES I KNOW BUY I CHANGED MY MIND IM NOT GOING ON TOUR WITH HCW AND I WAS HERE FIRST! im not trying to be rude *Curycoo (Vachira) *Richard Goldvane ( Antik ) *Jack Swordmenace ( Andaba ) 1744(2011)Hosts *James Howlett Abassa Primary Host Left the game. Rules and Guildlines *Have fun *Listen to what the Host says *NO FIGHTING WHATSOEVER. Or at least without the Host's permission of course. Themes Hosts, please post your servers theme, location, and what will go on. You will have to tell what your Theme is on this page below this. Abassa NO FIGHTING, NO INSULTS ITS A TIME TO BE MERRY Vachira In vachira, we will be on tormenta, having a Lootfest. ''We will raid around tormenta, killing anything and everything. I can't help Curycoo host the party because I will be gone for Christmas.I completely forgot about being gone during this time. We are going to Hawaii!:D ~Kat Bluebonnet. On your way back, make sure to make a stop in the Caribbean and pick up a couple Krakens for me. Thanks. xD 19:48, November 15, 2010 (UTC) I will be going across the US but we are going to the Caribbean in August. 20:06, November 15, 2010 (UTC) Antik In Antik, there will be two halfs. The theme is having Fun-Adventure-Reward-Celebration! '''NOTE -' I might not be able to do it everyday. I will do it as much as possible, but mostly on weekends. December 1 to December 14 : It will first take place at Tortuga, 4:00 cental time. Everyone will meet at the fishing area, go around, and get crewed. Once we have a good crew, we will go to the poker tables and play 5 games. Then we will go sailing. Once we have a full cargo, we will port at Padres. Then with all the money, we will go CHRISTMAS SHOPPING! Then, once we all got some Christmas gifts, we will go to Dark hart, and the TreasureHunter Inc will be hosting a looting event at Dark Hart! They will teach all the friendly pirates some of their tactics at looting and will loot for an entire hour! Then we will fit in a quick PvP and everyone will use the weapons they found while looting! ( Please note that the host ( Richard Goldvane ) will be the captain of the crew, they will use his ship, and he will guide them around. Also, this wont just be once. It will be all these days and it will go on about 2-4 times a day. ) December 14-The deadline : It will start at Port Royal in the Graveyard. Everyone will crew up and get settled with the rules. We will then take off and search for EITC Co Empire/Elites of Co./Co. Republic/ Any EITC guilds doing anything mean, and we will try and make peace! Then after about 15 minutes of that, we will give a tour of the TreasureHunter Inc outpost, ' Bolt station. ' and then camp at ' Camp Red Buffalo ' for a little while. Then we will all go to Ravens Cove and the TreasureHunter Inc will show us how to defeat Rage Ghosts! Then after we all have Party hats, we will celebrate the great time of Christmas!﻿ 2011 Abassa We shall party the night away, with rum, food, and PISTOLS! Category:In-game Events